UnHappy ThanksGiving
by Sqwarrior Empress
Summary: I know it's WAY WAY WAY past Thanksgiving but I never had the time to post it then so I'm FINALLY writing it now. Basically Amber takes GraveRobber to the Largo's Thanksgiving dinner. Who knows what will happen.... CRACKFIC WARNING!


**Unhappy Thanksgiving**

Chapter One: The Invite

* * *

Authors Note: I know it's WAY past Thanksgiving but I had this idea and wanted to write it. I unfortunately, am not the owner of Repo or it's characters. **WARNING: LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE SUGGESTIVE THEMES LATER.**

**

* * *

  
**

Our story opens with GraveRobber, cooking vegetarian lasagna, while loudly singing along to "Within You" from Labyrinth (you know the one with David Bowie). This of course is when the inciting incident occurs.

**"Your eyes can be so cruel! Just as I can be s-"** _Beeeeeeeeeep! _The obnoxious buzzer interrupted GraveRobber's 'glorious' performance, and announced the arrival of a visitor. He ran over to the door's peephole and peeked out. Shit! It was Amber

**"Oh shit!"** GraveRobber scurried around his small apartment, turning Labyrinth off, throwing his Jack Sparrow shrine into the closet, and stuffing his antique Enya CD's under the couch. He grabbed a bag of dust and soil from his jacket, and liberally sprinkled it over the floor and couches.

Finally, he went to the door and adopted his signature smirk and indifferent attitude. GraveRobber swung the door open and gave the rich skank that stood before him, a quick survey.

Today, Amber had teal eyes and purple hair, to compliment her pink tutu and turquoise tube top. GraveRobber cooly leaned against the door frame and chuckled at her overly flashy style. Shoving past him, Amber plopped down on the green- now dirt covered- futon and looked around at the desperate state of the apartment. He worked very hard to keep it that way.

They stared at each other briefly, in a way that was quite similar to a Mexican stand-off. Amber was the first to look away and break the silence (since GraveRobber NEVER lost a stare down).

**"Daddy wants you to come to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."** GraveRobber blinked and raised an eyebrow at her, in a questioning way.

**"Thanksgiving dinner?! I thought you guys were Italian? Why the hell would you be celebrating the pilgrims?!"** Another thought struck him. **"Wait, how the fuck does your Dad know about me and you?" **Amber looked everywhere except for his eyes and fiddled with her hair.

**"Well I was kind of talking to him over lunch and..." **GraveRobber realized what she meant. Amber usually took her Zydrate around noon, which meant.... OH GOD!!! What did she say?!?!

**"What the fuck did you say about me Amber?!"** He struck a pose not unlike the one a mother uses while she awaits our pathetic excuse as to why half the sugar was gone while we're sniggering and are trying to wipe the sugar off of our mouths. GraveRobber noticed this and hurriedly changed to a manlier pose. Amber sat there biting her lip in a way that he guessed she thought was sexy (but it kind of annoyed GraveRobber).Amber started twirling her hair, and recounted the conversation to him.

Apparently, yesterday she had just taken her daily dose of Zydrate when she was forced to have lunch with her father, Rotti. Amber proceeded to talk obnoxiously loud about how she would rather be with GraveRobber and GraveRobber knew how to have a good time. Finally, Rotti said that he would like to meet this, GraveRobber.

Amber looked at her neon green pumps in shame. GraveRobber gave her a withering look. After another minute or two of silence, Amber asked, **"So,... are you coming?"**

**"Well it's not like I really have a choice do I?"**

Amber stood up and started brushing herself off. **"Well then, I suggest you, erm.... clean up a little. You know. Wash your hair. Body. Clothes...." **Another glare went her way, along with silence.

**"Ok, then. I guess I'll get my driver to pick you up-" **

GraveRobber finally spoke again.** "No. I can get there myself. I don't want this to turn out being some weird plan to get me arrested."**

Another stupid remark turned insult escaped her lips. **"Well, I don't think they'll know whether to let you in or no" **Amber thought for a moment. **"How about my driver picks you up at GeneCo Bell at 5?" **(Mmmm.... GeneCo Bell. Delicious GENTacos and GENQuesadillas.....)

GraveRobber had already started to busy himself with some other mindless task. **"Sure, whatever....Do you want some Z or what?"**

Her face lit up. Then darkened. Then lit up a little again. She started to pull off her tube top. GraveRobber shook his head no and pointed to the door.

When he was sure she was almost out of the building, he put on one of his Enya CDs and collapsed on the futon.

**"Oh. My. God. This is SO going to give me wrinkles." **


End file.
